


Code 12

by kbs_was_here



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura opens the door to a very familiar uniformed officer standing on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code 12

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a ton of "Jane wears the uniform for Maura's benefit" fics out there, but what's one more. ;)
> 
> For prettylittlepoutymouth.

It was just after ten when she heard the heavy knock on her front door from the upstairs bathroom. Maura wasn’t expecting anyone; Angela was out of town and Jane had gone directly home after work to review some case notes.

She tightened her robe around her as she hit the switch for the overhead light in the foyer. The porch light itself was on a motion sensor and Maura could see some movement in the left side panel window that flanked the front door. After a glance through the peephole, she relaxed.

“Jane,” she said, pulling the door open. “What did you forg--” But Maura’s words trailed off when she took in the sight of the woman on her stoop, dressed head-to-toe in her dress uniform, her hair up and tamed in a secure bun.

Every angle was crisp, unlike the soft edges of Jane’s usual t-shirts. Even her suit jackets only retained their form while on the hanger, then they were shuffled, stuffed, tossed, and shoved in backseats or over chairs.

“Sorry about the late intrusion Miss…”

Oh, so this was some kind of game. Maura’s mouth twitched upward as she remembered a conversation they’d had about a week ago. It was casual, just a pillow talk discussion about fantasies.

“Isles,” Maura said. “Dr. Isles.”

“Well, _Doctor_ , we received a noise complaint about someone at this address.”

“Couldn’t have been me. All I’ve done this evening is indulge in a hot bath and an article in the _New England Journal of Medicine_ on mitochondrial replacement techniques.”

“Is anyone else in the house or on the property?” Jane peered past Maura, as if checking for another person they both knew wouldn’t be there.

“You know your mother--” Right. This is a role-play, Maura reminded herself. Relaying the same details in a different manner wasn’t lying. “The woman who stays in my guest house is away through the weekend. They only other creature here is a tortoise and he certainly doesn’t make much noise.”

“Would you object to me entering your home and verifying that it’s clear of anyone else?”

“Please, come in.” Maura stood aside and Jane walked into the entryway, her uniform boots making a distinctly different sound on the hardwood than the more stylish heeled ones she wore with her suits. The door latched shut and Maura slid the lock over. She had a feeling Jane didn’t plan to leave any time soon.

The house was dark, save for the foyer light, so Jane clicked on her flashlight swept across the open space of the downstairs great room. Seemingly satisfied, Jane stuffed the light back into its designated pouch, then she turned back to Maura.

“Would you please face the kitchen island and place your hands on it, palms down?”

“I…” Maura was caught off guard, if only just slightly. She knew this was based on her confession to Jane that she’d always found the uniform to be incredibly sexy, that it evoked a desire in her to explore some kind of power play. She delicately padded over to the island and rested her hands against the countertop.

Jane moved behind her, leaning in just enough to grip the edge of the counter on either side of Maura’s hands. “I just need to conduct a routine search,” came the low gruff voice in Maura’s ear. And then it softened, “Anything that’s too much, just say so, okay?”

Maura nodded, then realized she should also verbally reply. “I’m willing to comply with whatever you need to do, Officer,” she breathed.

There was a light kiss to the spot behind Maura’s ear, followed by, “Good,” then the tone shifted right back to business when Jane straightened back up and commanded, “Spread your legs.”

Maura couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat. Jane hadn’t even touched her and she was already weak in the knees. When she’d first come downstairs, Maura had wished she’d selected a more modest pair of pajamas when she wasn’t sure who was at the door. Now she was glad she’d chosen the coordinating floral robe and short nightgown. Ecstatic, even.

Jane’s hands worked over each of Maura’s arms, across her shoulders, under her breasts, down her torso, and over her hips. There was a rusting as Jane dropped to a knee, starting from the floor and working her way up Maura’s right leg, all the way up to the bottom of the nightgown, fingers grazing the clean panties that had just been pulled on after Maura’s bath and would probably end up in the hamper before Maura finally ended up in bed tonight, and then back down the left leg.

The contact left Maura squirming and one hand released the edge of the counter. Jane was immediately back up in her standing position, mouth to her ear. “If you continue to resist, I’ll be obligated to restrain you, Dr. Isles.”

Oh, _fuck_.

Maura deliberately released the counter a second time and Jane’s hand gripped her hand and placed it right back where it came from. With her other hand, Maura reached back and clasped her fingers around the fabric of Jane’s pant leg.

She heard a low chuckle before she felt Jane’s body twist, then the series of clicks as she heard Jane manipulate the handcuffs into the open position. The hand at Jane’s leg was guided up to the small of Maura’s back where cool metal encircled her left wrist and then her right.

“Wiggle your fingers, please.” Maura complied and Jane’s warm hands slid over her own, checking circulation. Once she was satisfied the tension wasn’t too tight, she said, “Turn around.”

Facing Jane, Maura was met with a wave of arousal from the intense gaze coming off the other woman.

“You seem anxious about something,” Jane commented, eyebrow escalating as she tugged at the knot on her tie.

“I don’t know if anxious is the correct word. Eager, perhaps.”

“Then _perhaps_ ,” Jane drawled, “you need to work on being a little more patient, Doctor.” The tie was now loose and Jane slipped it free, running in through her fingers before lifting it and placing it over Maura’s eyes.

It wasn’t perfect coverage and Maura had a strip of visibility below where the tie’s fabric stretched over the bridge of her nose. But it was enough sensory deprivation for Maura to know she trusted Jane implicitly with whatever was about to happen next.

She could hear those shoes against the floor, moving toward the dining area. Then the sound of chair scraping as it was pulled out. More shoes. Then a light thunk as wooden feet hit the floor. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and Maura was guided a few feet forward, then turned around.

“Sit down.”

Maura eased down until she was seated on one of her dining room chairs. She had to sit up straight, because her arms were still bound behind her.

“Now,” Jane’s voice was close enough that it sounded as if she was leaning over her. “I’m going to ask you, one more time.” Now her hands were on Maura’s thighs, inching the silky fabric of her robe open, pushing the nightgown upward. “Is it, at all, in any way, possible that you maybe have been responsible for anything that could have resulted in a noise complaint?”

“It’s… theoretically… possible,” Maura gasped.

“Given that you’re a woman of science, what’s the possibility of you being able to accurately recreate an environment in which we could test such a theoretical situation?”

Maura didn’t even have to calculate. “One hundred percent.”

Jane’s hands vanished from her lap and Maura heard her moving around behind the chair before a click and then the release of pressure around her wrist as the handcuffed were released. “Stand back up, but leave the blindfold on,” was the husky demand.

Maura rose and felt herself nudged slightly forward as Jane took her place on the chair. Long fingers gripped her hips and then dipped beneath the robe and nightgown. She felt her panties trailing downward until gravity took over and sent them all the way to the floor. Maura kicked them aside without waiting for instruction.

Roughly, she was spun back around, strong hands urging her to sit back down, this time straddling Jane’s lap.

“Take off my belt,” Jane demanded.

Maura felt for the buckle, hands sliding over the flat front of the uniform slacks. As she did, she realized there was something very specifically non-police issue underneath them and she pulled her lip between her teeth as she realized what Jane had planned.

“Hold on,” mumbled Jane.

Maura stopped, wondering if she’d made the discovery too quickly and somehow interrupted the flow of events. But Jane tugged the blindfold away from her eyes and Maura found her looking at her with a soft smile, her hair now down around her shoulders, making her look much less like the aggressive policewoman who’d shown up at her door and much more like the love of her life.

“That’s better.” She nodded down to the belt. “Keep going,” she said, but there was whimsy in the moment, now.

Maura unbuckled the belt and Jane wasted no time letting it shift to the floor. “Is that a nightstick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Don’t think I’m not above arresting you for making bad puns, Dr. Isles.” Jane’s eyes were light, but then then immediately darkened as she let her eyes drift down over the form in front of her, her hands sliding over Maura’s breasts, squeezing to elicit a groan from the woman on top of her.

For the first time that night, they kissed, all of the tension from the role-play and the long day at work channeled into increasingly desperate need for connection. Maura fumbled with the fly on Jane’s pants, her usually skilled fingers finding slight difficulty in operating the zipper, though she managed to find the motor skills to accomplish the task. Jane urged Maura up on her feet for a moment, just so she could shove the pants downward, allowing the six-inch silicon strap-on she’d been wearing to finally stand upright. Her fingers sought out the space between Maura’s legs and the slick wetness made it evident Maura was more than ready.

“Jane,” Maura groaned, just from the contact of her fingers against the sensitive area.

“Come on, babe,” Jane guided her back down and watched expectantly as Maura lowered herself onto Jane’s lap, sighing as she adjusted to the sensation of the dildo.

They rocked together, allowing Maura to set the rhythm while Jane’s hands stretched across her torso, fingers flexing as Maura’s yoga toned muscles expanded and contracted beneath them. The robe fluttered to the floor and Maura shirked the nightgown’s straps down off her shoulders, giving Jane unimpeded access to her full breasts. There was a sense of sheer delight that always reflected in Jane’s eyes when she looked at them, a look that shifted to pure lust once she held the breasts in her hands.

Jane’s head tipped down, lavishing attention she knew would push Maura closer to the edge. Maura, in turn, grabbed a handful of curly hair and held Jane in place, hips thrusting as an eager tongue met with sensitive erect flesh.

Maura cried out as she came, the sound bouncing off the surfaces of the kitchen. Jane’s grip held them both in place, not letting Maura up, her own hips tilting upward to prolong the climax, causing a round of obscenities to spill out of Maura’s mouth.

Knowing full well that Jane would draw this out as long as she felt Maura wanted it to continue, Maura released her handhold on Jane’s hair and tipped her girlfriend’s face upward so she could kiss her and offer a breathless, “I love you.”

Jane’s body relaxed and she smiled. “You sure you don’t want more--”

Maura pushed Jane back against the chair. “I have to be able to stand up at work tomorrow.”

“You, on the other hand…” Maura said, shifting so she was free of any more stimulation, “sit at a desk all day.” Her eyebrow raised, a challenge being issued.

“Not _all_ day.” Jane glanced down, watching as Maura already worked at the straps to to the harness. “Dr. Isles, are you trying to tell me something?”

Maura smirked, kissed Jane, and rose up off her lap, taking the strap-on with her. “You’re staying the night.” She playfully padded toward the stairway and with one last coy glance over her shoulder, she called out. “Bring the cuffs, _Officer_.”


End file.
